Mission impressing Buttercup!
by buttercuprocks233
Summary: The RRB gets admitted in the PPG's school and they also starts to get feelings for the PPGs! Blossom and Bubbles are easy to get but what about Buttercup? What will Butch do to impress her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Townsville is special because of the monster attacks, and because of all the mastermind villains living there, for example Mojo Jojo. Even after all those monsters and villains Townsville is known as the city with the least crime rate in the world. How? That's because of Townsville's very own, the Powerpuff Girls. They are always there to kick monster's and villain's butts to save the people of Townsville.

You must think that our little heros are still 5 years old. If you think that, you are wrong because they are now 16. Things haven't changed much. Mojo still trys to destroy the girls, Fuzzy still gets crazy when any one gets in his "property", monsters still attack Townsville and the powerpuff girls are still saving the day. Things have changed too. When the girls were 7 that time Him was missing which still alerts the girls, Princess stopped trying to be the powerpuff girl and also stopped crimes but she still tries to take revenge for not letting her be a powerpuff girl, the Rowdyruff boys haven't done any crime for 2 years.

The story starts from a peaceful and sunny Sunday morning. Everything was quiet and peaceful, except for the powerpuff girl's resident.

"What?! I am an idiot!" Yelled Blossom. "So you think that you are a jerk don't you!" yelled Buttercup. "I am not a jerk you are and I think I am extremely unlucky to get a sister like you!" yelled Blossom. "Fine! Just don't think me as your sister." Buttercup yelled and rushed in their bedroom and closed the door. After a while the professor has come home and has found out Bubbles hiding under a table.

"Bubbles, what are you doing under the table?"

"Blossom and Buttercup was fighting so I thought that it's safe to hide because, you know that Buttercup is very dangerous when she's mad"

"Blossom! Buttercup! Come here right now!" professor shouts.

Blossom and Buttercup came downstairs to the professor. "Why were both of you fighting? Both of you know that there should be no fighting in the house." "Sorry professor" both of the accused girls said to the professor and went to their room.

Next day:

"Buttercup! Get your lazy butt out of the bed! We will be late for school!" yelled Blossom. With that Buttercup at last got out of the bed and all of them got ready to go to school. After they have reach school they heard the fussing of all the girls of the school about some new student arriving. "The new students are boys or girls?" Buttercup asked to one of her friends. "Three boys and I heard that they are really handsome!" Robin (Buttercup's friend) squealed. "Come on Robin , Don't be so girly." Just then the powerpuffs saw three boys entering the school. As Robin said they were really handsome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buttercup POV

We watched them walk to their own closets. I am not trying to say that I am having a crush on any of them. I am not stupid! The three of them looks familiar. Hmmm. Hey! Aren't they the Rowdyruff boys?! OMG! They are in our school! I looked at Blossom and Bubbles. They seemed that they were memorized by watching them. No! They can't have a crush on them! They are our enemies! The moment I was thinking all these stuff the forest green idiot came near me and asked "you seem familiar. Are you Buttercup?" "So am I an idiot as you you freak!" I answered rudely. "Geez cool down Buttercup" he said me as a friend talks to me. Wait, why is he acting as a friend of mine? He has to be the most annoying, stupid, idiot and the coolest person in this stupid school. Wait; did I just say him the coolest?! Stupid hormones!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blossom POV

I can't believe it! The Ruffs are in our school! This year will be interesting…

"Hey Blossom." Brick said to me as I was thinking all this. "Hi!" I said to him bit nervousely. "I was worried that I will take time to know the students but now I have found someone I already know, so lets forget the enemity and be friends." He said. By this time I have already decided that I should be his friend. "Okay sure we could be friends." I replied. "Do you have the routiene? Lets check if I have any class with you." He said. After checking we found out that we have the same classes in the first,second,fifth and the last period. "Well I think we should be going to class now." I said to him as the bell rang. "Lets go." He replied. I noticed that he have a very deep and handsome voice. He looked hot!


End file.
